1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image photographing apparatus for photographing moving and still images and storing and reproducing the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital still camera (DSC) converts an image that passes through a lens to a digital signal and stores it in a recording medium, such as a hard disk or a memory card. The photographed image is not recorded in a film but stored in the recording medium, and is input directly to a personal computer without going through a scanner. The digital still camera has a high compatibility with personal computers so that anyone may easily edit and modify the image. Also, the photographed image may be transmitted to an external computer.
The DSC generally has the same structure as a camera. That is, the DSC includes a lens, a memory unit, a signal modulation unit, and a display. However, because of its small capacity recording medium, the DSC is mainly used for photographing still images. Although the DSC is capable of photographing moving images to a certain extent, it cannot photograph them for an extended period of time. Usually to photograph moving images, a device for recording sound and reproducing the sound when the photographed moving images are reproduced is additionally required. But the DSC is not typically equipped with such a device, such that it is rather inadequate for photographing moving images and for storing and reproducing the photographed moving images. To resolve these problems, a recording and reproducing device, such as a camcorder, that is capable of recording and reproducing the image and sound of a subject stored in the recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, is broadly used.
The camcorder includes a lens, a signal conversion unit, a deck for recording and reproducing photographed images, and a display. A cassette tape is generally used as a recording medium for the camcorder. The cassette tape is mounted in the deck and may record moving images for about an hour. Further, the camcorder includes a microphone and a speaker. The camcorder is also capable of photographing still images. However, since the picture quality thereof is relatively poor compared to that of the DSC, the camcorder is mainly used for photographing moving images rather than still images. Moreover, compared to the DSC, the camcorder is more complicated and has more functions, thereby generally being more bulky and expensive.
So far customers had to purchase both a DSC and a camcorder to record and reproduce quality still and moving images, which is an economical burden due to the involved expense. In addition, carrying two products together and learning how to operate each adds another level of inconvenience to most customers.
As an attempt to solve the above problems, a digital camera/camcorder, or simply a dual cam system, is provided in which the DSC's function and the camcorder's function for photographing video images are combined in one product so that a user can selectively choose which one to use according to circumstances. However, since two different products with different functions are combined in one system, the dual cam is even more bulky and has a very complicated structure. Therefore, there is a need to develop an image photographing apparatus having a simpler structure that is easy to manufacture and assemble.